rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben L.
| tribes = | place = 10/20 | challenges = 8 | votesagainst = 13 | days = 24 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 8/24 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 12 | days2 = 34 }} Ben L. is a contestant from and . Ben L. was the leader of the Whatsername tribe in when a variety of Tribe Switches and poorly timed flips and twists ruined his game. In , Ben L. constantly found himself as the decoy vote, but the threat of Ghost Island spared him long enough to become an easy vote at the merge. Profile Survivor Suburbia Ben L. was randomly selected during the marooning to create a tribe. He drafted the powerful Whatsername Tribe. He remained immune and in a power position while on that tribe as the leader and he kept it up once on the Novocaine Tribe. He was in the majority with other people from his tribe, Kaleb and Sommer. And on their tribe were the two dysfunctional returnees, Jack B. and Stukov. Stukov had been throwing Jack B.'s name under the bus setting up the tribe for an easy boot. Ben L. was weary of a possible all returnee alliance coming for him but it worked out where Jack B. was sent home. Ben L. would later find an Extra Vote. A surprising Tribe Switch came where Ben L. still held the majority, however, he felt he had a better relationship with Dim than he had with Paxton or Vinny. He decided to use his Extra Vote against Paxton and to side with Dim. Another surprise came, a Joint Tribal Council. Original Whatsername still held the majority between the two tribes that attended the Joint Tribal. Vinny immediately ratted out Ben L. for what he had done at the last vote which led to Whatsername leading a charge against him. He was unable to save himself and was sent out. On Redemption Island, he defeated Jack B. in order to re-enter the game at the merge. Once there, he was given half of an idol which he had to give away to someone he trusted. If both of them survived the merge tribal, they could turn their halves into a real idol. He gave it to Dim to hold. Sommer and Vinny continued to lead the charge against Ben L. for the merge boot. They sent him right back out to Redemption Island. He lasted a few rounds, defeating Dim and Maj, but ultimately he was unable to get himself back into the game for a second time. Voting History In Episode 7, Ben L used an Extra Vote advantage, allowing him to vote twice at Tribal Council. Ghost Island Ben L started on the Tulagi tribe played very hard. He was looking to form a majority alliance, but word spread fast within the tribe leaving with a target on his back. Despite this, Ben L. avoided elimination due to the threat of Ghost Island, a place he never visited. At the Tribe Switch, Ben L. took the opportunity to mutiny to the other tribe because all of his other allies did as well. Ben L. remained in a good position on his new tribe, but he was always the decoy vote. At the merge, Ben L. remained an easy and a decoy target. He had his close allies throughout the merge, but continued stirring the pot and being a thorn in the other player's sides. Ben L. received several votes until finally being taken down by the group that would go on to win out the rest of the season. Voting History Trivia * Ben L. is the only contestant to be swapped onto Novocaine twice. * Ben L. is one of five contestants to be eliminated at a Joint Tribal Council. The others are Liam in , Jackson in , Sommer in , and John in . * In a rather interesting coincidence, both Ben L. and Ben have placed 8th and 10th in their RSurvivor career. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Suburbia Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Suburbia Jury Members Category:Ghost Island Jury Members Category:Whatsername Tribe Category:Novocaine Tribe Category:Naptime Tribe Category:Tulagi Tribe Category:Tikopia Tribe Category:Tilapia Tribe Category:10th Place Category:8th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Suburbia Category:Survivor: Ghost Island